Online Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: After being neglected and hurt by his friends, Tsuna starts chatting with an online friend. Little does he know it's someone close to him that he really cares for. a tsuna and adult reborn fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=starts off with the arcoblanos as themselves and then the curse is lifted. tsuna's gaurdians have ditched him but he hasn't told reborn anything about it and doesn't want to worry him on the subject. tsuna has become depressed and is cutting now.

Chapter 1

They were just everywhere so it was near impossible to not make friends with the arcoblanos. Tsuna did especially after Lambo's death. His other gaurdians had just ditched him or left and no one knew.

No one knew because Tsuna had decided not to say anything to anyone. Well one person knew and that was the mystery guy he chatted with on-line to.

Tsuna also now lived on his own with Reborn who was his tutor and had become a good friend as well. He was finishing up his senior year of school as well.

He had just woken up and was eating a muffin for breakfast before he left for school when he saw the baby getting up.

Reborn P.O.V

I saw Tsuna looking at me. " You look excited. What's the occasion for all this joy?" he asked. " The curse will be lifted today." I said. Tsuna smiled.

I loved it when he smiled but had hardly ever got to see it lately. " Can't wait to see you in your original body." he said. " Lets stop by the sushi place to eat out" I said suggesting Yamamoto's dad's place.

" How about chinese? We haven't had chinese in awhile" he said. I shrugged and said it was fine and left.

Tsuna P.O.V

After Reborn left, I packed up my school bag and got ready to leave as well. I would have a long day.

I sighed getting to school after a beat down from the school bullies and then got to class and handed in my homework. I was happy that it was the nicer kids that were present in class for the disciplanary committie.

One of them gave me an apologetic look after telling me that I had detention. " We'll make sure it's with a teacher though. I know you are not handleing it well lately." he said.

I sighed wanting to cut again...or wanting to go to the computer room. At the end of class I went to the bathroom and slashed 4 scars on my arms and 3 on my thighs and then covered them up after bandaging them.

School would take forever. It always does. By the time it did end I went to the library to talk to _Hitmanwounder_ online. I chatt online so that I don't cut as much. Hitmanwounder is the only person who knows that I am a cutter.

I logged in and sure enough he was on-line too.

 _Hitmanwounder=Long day?_

 _Innocent-one=yeah. and it felt like shit._

I named myself innocent one because I am either called "damn-Tsuna" or "baka" for a reason and once Emma mentioned it was because I looked innocent and sweet enough for others to take advantage of me but I was also a very kind person and to not act as stupid.

 _Hitmanwounder=So...how many times did you cut yourself?_

 _Innocent-one= 4 one my arm and 3 on my thigh but i stayed away from my veins. I always stay away from my veins._

 _Innocent-one=so what happened during your day? I got detention and my friends avoided me. They have done that for months._

 _Hitmanwounder=Damn. that's wounderfull people. well my life is sort of complex but not like yours. I guess I plan on being with someone even more and cheering them up._

 _Innocent-one=sounds like you met the perfect someone. I did...but don't want him to ditch me like my friends did._

 _Hitmanwounder=lol. don't worry not everyone is that nasty. so who is your ._

 _Innocent-one=my tutor._

There was no typing or messages for awhile and then I got...

 _Hitmanwounder=What's your name?_

 _Innocent-one=I thought this was a way to express what we were feeling and to not let any of our family or anyone know._

 _Hitmanwounder=bull crap. I went on this because I was worried about someone. now who are you?_

I decided to lie.

 _Innocent-one=Tai_

There was a pause for a few minutes and then he entered something. I was quite.

 _Hitmanwounder=I highly doubt you have the name Tai. It sounds like a sushi name if you want my opinion...like you got it from a restarant? Yet that's just me._

 _Innocent-one=who the hell are you now? some perve on-line?_

 _Hitmanwounder=tell me your name and I will tell you mine and to make the game fair we will only give 1st names._

It sounded ok but what if it was someone I knew. He knew about Yamamoto's dad's restarant after all.

 _Innocent-one=My name is Tsuna_

 _Hitmanwounder=not hard huh? Well Tsuna. My name is Reborn._

I was stunned. I literally poured out everything to him and he just gave his name and that was it.

 _Hitmanwounder=see you at home._

I logged off and sighed leaving the library knowing I was in trouble for cutting and that Reborn would look for all my sharp objects. So I rushed there as fast as possible and got home and stashed them in all my hidden places he didn't know about.

When Reborn got home he searched my room and then saw that I was cooking Supper. " Where are they?" he asked. " Hidden" I answered.

Reborn wrapped his arms around me. I sighed remembering that he knew everything now. He was also now an adult. I gazed at him.

" Trying to make Supper, Reborn. We'll talk later" I said. He licked behind my ear yet this was the same trick Yamamoto used.

-Flashback-

" Ask Reborn to tutor me?" Yamamoto said. " Can't. He refused last time someone asked. An odd glint was in Yamamoto's eyes. " I guess it's plan B then. Strip, Tsuna. I'm screwing you and making you a broken little toy so that he will do what I want." he laughed.

-End Of Flashback-

I sighed and went into my room and locked it.

Reborn P.O.V

I knocked on Tsuna's door. " I was trying to get you to smile and warm up a little." I said through the door. Silence. " I'll be fine Reborn."

Because your on-line messages are so inspiring. " Ok but I am checking your arms later. I do care for you, Tsuna." I said. I decided to ask Conollel about this since he was training one of the people who ditched Tsuna.

Conollel lived next door and he was usually not doing much so I knocked on the door and he answered. " It's about your student? How is he with Tsuna?" I asked.

" I ended his training due to what he did. The damn kid raped Tsuna because Tsuna was unable to have you tutor him. When he came here I told the kid he wasn't allowed to get training here for what happened." Conollel said.

" So that was why Tsuna reacted when I kissed him?" I muttered. The blond nodded. " He was put through a violent rape Reborn. He thought it would hurt again and freaked out most likely."

I decided to go back home and show Tsuna that I would never hurt him in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

" Class this is your new Science teacher. Professor Reborn. I hope that you treat him with respect" the principle said. Tsuna glanced at a portion of the class that was gossuping and writing notes and thought that the principle must be talking about the nerds and quiter kids because it was only him and Mukuro paying attention.

Mukuro had been the only gaurdian who hadn't left and he had no reason to. He was the newest and no one trust him to begin with due to wanting to use Tsuna's body so why bother trying.

Another thing out in the open as well. " Mukuro,why don't you pass these tests out for everyone" Reborn said. " Your class is a bunch of bakas with low attention spans who cant pay attention in this class so do you really want me to?" he asked.

Reborn P.O.V

I chuckled at that remark. I knew he was the only friend Tsuna had now and that he was one of the only people keeping him from cutting. " Anyone not working gets their grades cut so yeah. I have only seen a few students so far who give a crap about school." I said.

Irie, Tsuna, and Mukuro were some of the few. Irie Shouchi had started going to Tsuna's school to make more friends and was overly kind and really nice to other kids but he was really smart so not many highschoolers were close to him.

Gokudera raised his hand and I nodded in his direction. " It's bull crap to deduce our grades just because we are not focusing on the work." he said. " You know me by now to know I get 100s all the time anyways."

Someone has a big head. " Last time I checked students were suppose to litsen to the teacher...no matter what the IQ." I stated. " And I believe Irie's IQ is higher and he still has the common knowledge to litsen when someone is talking."

" He's a god damn geek! Of course his IQ is bigger!" Yamamoto muttered. I frowned trying hard not to look at Yamamoto. " Read the first section of Chapter 22 then do the questions after it." I said.

After class I called Mukuro over. " I'm guessing I am not the one you are mad at" he said, glancing at Yamamoto who was bitching about the class and how it was Tsuna's fault. " No. I think you are one of the people keeping Tsuna together." I said. " and am gratefull that you didn't ditch him like everyone else."

" See no reason. Everyone says I will yet Tsuna said that I was an ok person to trust. So I am ok with him." Mukuro said. " You should watch out for the others though."

" You like Tsuna, don't you" Mukuro said. I smiled. " Yeah but with all the crap that has happened..." I started. " Doesn't matter. He deserves something nice for a change." Mukuro said.

" So who do you love?" I asked. " Chrome" Mukuro answered. " The reason she hasn't been around much is due to her training and that's it. She tries to come as much as possible but it's kind of the training where she doesn't want to depend on me as much so it's pretty intense."

Oh. So that was why one gaurdian wasn't here as well. The others were high schoolers though who could help any time. " Well Tsuna and I will come by tonight. How about that?" I said.

" It would be great" he said.

Tsuna P.O.V

Reborn told me we were going to visit Mukuro and Chrome so now we were there. I knew the reason I barely saw Chrome was due to her training but I still missed her a lot. Almost as much as I miss Lambo. She was like an older sister to me.

When we entered their house, Chrome smiled at us. " Hi boss. Hi Reborn. It's good to see you." she said. " You too. How is the training going?" I asked. " It's hard. How about you lately?"she asked.

" Fine" I answered. Reborn rolled his eyes but didn't let Chrome see it. I saw that Mukuro however did and flashed me a look of worry. " How are the others?" Chrome asked.

" We're most likely going to replace them" I answered. I hadn't told Tsuna yet but it's usually my job or his father's job to replace his gaurdian's if they are bad at their jobs.

Silence. " So they are not...doing so well at their jobs" she said. " No" Mukuro answered. " and it's not much of a dinner convertsation."

She nodded. " Well I hope we get really great team mates. Do you have anyone in mind at the moment?" she asked, " One. Irie Shouchi seems like a decent Cloud gaurdien. He likes to keep to himself and is a huge computer nut." I said.

Irie was easy to get along with. After the visit we headed back and I was about to head to my room when Reborn said " I love you too you know. That's what I was trying to say."

I came over and gently kissed him. " I was the one who locked the door. I most likely scared you after what you found out. I'm sorry about that" I said.

He pulled me into a warm embrace. " I promise I won't do anything too fast. Ok." he said. I smiled. " You know...huh? Why don't you promise to not beat on any past gaurdians too while you're at it?" I said.

Silence. " No deal. That brat is going to pay for hurting you" he muttered. I snuggled close to his protective arms as he held me. " So did you use your razor at all?" he asked.

" Once and I didn't cut that much. Irie and Mukuro took me out to the arcade that day so I couldn't." I answered. Reborn was playing with my hair. " Lets play a game. See how less you can cut per day. You can only go up to 2 scars. If you do that...you can pick where we will go for friday. If not...I pick" Reborn said. " You're planning a date over my scars. Funny" I laughed. " But I will go with it and see who wins."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsuna P.O.V

It was our first date and we ended up going to a cafe. That was ok since it was a first-time date. We had coffee and then went out for dinner.

Reborn scowled as the waitress tried to flirt with me and clutched me tighter. As we were getting home he was trailing light kisses along my neck, leaving bites here and there.

I moaned and gasped in pleasure when he hit a sensitive area and felt him hug me close. " Want to?" he asked gently. I knew what he was asking and nuzzled his neck. " Yes but could it not hurt like it did before." I asked.

I gently kissed my lips. " I won't ever hurt you like that, Tsuna" he said gently.

(skip sex scene;not writing them in this)

-the next day-

Reborn P.O.V

I woke up and smiled at my sleeping student. I had made sure Tsuna knew he could get up any time when we had sex and we went slowly at first and then it got better. I smiled happy he was getting better and overcoming things.

I got up and made breakfast while waiting for Tsuna to wake up. He took awhile unless I shot at him or attacked him but lately I had been letting him sleep in. Today was also Valentines Day so I was trying to be slightly romantic if not any bit...although I am not the lovey dovey type of person.

I prefer making my love breakfast and taking them out to their favorite place for dinner and not doing some chick-flick thing like buying chocolates. I know Tsuna is a tad girlyish but it was one of the things I loved about him. It made him even more adorable!

I sighed looking at the omletes that I had made and heard Tsuna come downstairs seeing breakfast along with coffee and me not attacking him. He rose an eyebrow. " Happy Valentines Day" I said.

He chuckled. " I'll take you not attacking anyone as a compliment, Reborn. Don't see anything dead for once." he said. I chuckled at this. " Just shut up and accept your Valentines day gift ,damn-Tsuna!" I said, using his nickname. He blushed now knowing I used it as a pet name.

Tsuna smiled slightly. " Thanks for breakfast. I'm taking you out for lunch by the way" he said. Reborn still checked my arms for scars but things...were getting better...bit by bit.

He was now my teacher and was making sure Yamamoto didn't mistreat me and Colonelo was my PE teacher and Lal was Art teacher as well. Yamamoto looked ticked off about it but Irie and Mukuro looked unfazed about the whole ordeal.

" It's his 'just deserts' Tsuna-san" Mukuro had told, smirking. I had to roll my eyes at this. Mukuro planned on makeing Chrome dinner and taking her to a hot spring for Valentines Day.

I bought the 2 of us some cafe snakes knowing Reborn loves coffee and its sweets and held out a pastry to him. " Arigato" he said. " We're not at the restarant yet and you might want something to snack on" I said. He nipped several places on my neck and chuckled. " Already have a certain someone, Tsuna-kun." he said, chuckleing.

I smiled lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna P.O.V

" I'm your PE couch, Magots! Listen up, Magots! If there is any disrespect towards fellow students or the teacher its detention its an F or a trip to the principle's office. I would be so happy to tell the principle why as well if you want to wine to her that your coach is an unfair bastard" Colonelo said.

" He's as fair as they get" chuckled Mukuro to me. I sighed. Chrome now went to my school and was litsening politely. " Today we are playing basketball. Pick a team mate and play horse!" he said.

Technically in PE you had to play sports for about 40 minutes. Because I was so horrible at it I always got an F. I was better at art and writing classes but it was due to having to vent due to how emotional I was lately.

Now it was Lal's class. I was still working on a sunset with several other things added to it. I planned on giving it to Reborn. As I was adding more Lal was gradeing our past work and spoke up, " Sawada-san, come here" she said.

Several snickers from ex-friends and other students came around the room as I got up. Kyoko gave me an apologetic look. Kyoko was never rude to me and was polite. She was one of the few that didn't pick sides.

" Gomen on everyone's behavior" she whispered. " It's fine" I answered. They had found out their so called boss was gay and that was why they ditched me. I had told Reborn online and everything fell to pieces. Only Kyoko and Reborn knew that part of the story.

Kyoko knew due to the bullying and trying to stand up for me several times. Reborn did due to hearing how I felt. I looked at the picture Lal was gradeing and saw it was a sketch of Reborn sleeping and blushed a deep red.

" Um...you didn't need to..." I murmured, beat red. " Teachers need to grade all the work. Besides the inner most feelings of an artist turn out to be the best kind." Lal said. " I'm giving you an A plus on this one and you should show Reborn this as well. Since he's your tutor he would be happy to know that it was given an A." she said.

Reborn was watching everyone file in when we got to his classroom. I smiled at him as I passed by him. " Sit up front" he mouthed. I nodded and did as he asked.

Yamamoto scowled at this. " Hi. I'm the new Writing and English teacher hear. You can call me Reborn sensei but any disrespect towards anyone can get you sent to the principles office or land you in detention." Reborn said.

I had an odd feeling that all 3 Arcobaleno had planned this. Reborn then went on about what he had suspected of us as students(if anyone is confused reborn was a substitute teacher in the 1st chapter;kind of like what he was when he was cursed). " Yes, I used to be your substitute but now I am your real teacher so you all better litsen for real now" he said shooting a gun at the wall an inch away from Yamamoto.

Mukuro and I glanced at one another but said nothing. " He's going to want to scare that guy the most" Mukuro said softly. " Especially when he loves you, Tsuna."

Reborn P.O.V

As the students were doing homework or whatever I was gradeing theirs. They had poetry notebooks they had to write in. They either wrote poems, essays, or whatever in them. When I got to Tsuna's I found...several poems and essays Tsuna wrote. I was reading one now.

Midnight Dance

Dance

across midnight havens

so bright...

where one may wounder

across some night time bliss

so sweet,...

such a dance

on rare nights

that never last

in a eve such as this,

does anyone see

on days such as this?

Dance

on midnight Avenues

where no one cries.

Dance in havens

so simple...

yet not as common

as you.

That was beautifull...and great. I gave his writing an A. I smiled. I had seen some of his poems and knew that he was a good writer and hoped that he would continue writing even when he became a mafia boss. I knew that there were several mafia members that were writers.

I wrote a _"Good job and we're celebrateing tonight!"_ on his paper, smirking. That Italian restarant might a good place. I would make sure my dame-Tsuna remembered that he was special to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsuna P.O.V

It was another day of school and Yamamoto pinned me down. "We're going to the bathroom! You owe me a good tight fuck for hours!" he growled and dragged me away to the bathroom. I got to Reborn's class late, sore and bruised and avoided my boyfriend's eyes,

not wanting to say what happened. Then a hand took mine and..."What happened, Tsuna?" he asked gently.

Tears fell from my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. "Write in your journals. Yamamoto, detention! I can smell that you did this!" he growled and lead me to another room. It was a spare room where he used to have coffee in inside the school when he gave me extra training.

"Sit down. It's obvious you can't get through a whole school day. You can head home. Just rest. Ok." he said. I nodded.

I nodded. "Arigato." I said. "Hey also promised to take you out tonight. I'll make sure things get better." he said, smileing. "Ok and thanks, Reborn-kun." I said, smileing.

-That Night-

Reborn P.O.V

I took him to a fancy restarant that had festive lights with cheerfull music that would cheer him up. I smiled as I watched him hum softly and gently rubbed his hand soothingly. I had made sure Colonello gave Yamamoto hell for what he did since he was the kid's trainer. I smirked happy I got revenge for what had happened.

No one got to touch my Tsuna-kun! "Love you, Tsuna...oh so much!" I said, smileing. "Love you too." he answered. I smiled, gently kissing his lips.

After going out, we hung out in a few shops and then headed home. It was now late. We got ready for bed and Tsuna curled up into bed with me. "Night, Reborn." he said. "Good night Tsuna" I said. With that we fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Tsuna P.O.V

Lambo was visiting. I opened the door to see my 14 year old brother-figure standing there. Lambo used to date Gokudera but apparently Gokudera ended up mistreating him. He was now with Irie. "Hi Tsuna? How are you and Reborn?" he asked.

"We're doing ok. How about you and Irie?" I asked. Lambo smiled and muttered something about going to village inn. Apparently Irie knew about Lambo's huge sweet tooth and took him somewhere where there was crepes and chocolate chip pancakes. I chuckled happy for Lambo.

We talked with Lambo for awhile and ended up ordering pizza, 3 because of how much Lambo eats. "No, stupid cow! That's mine!" Reborn said, making to grab a slice of desert pizza. "Hands off! I had it first!" Lambo said, smirking. "Lambo, I will make you a

double brownie cheesecake to take home if you 2 share." I said smileing. "Yaaaay! I love you Tsuna nee-san!"

"He said Nee-san. We see one another as siblings, Reborn." I said, laughing seeing the look on my boyfriend's face. "Yeah! I am inlove with Irie!" chuckled Lambo. "Oh. Ok!" sighed Reborn. We then headed to the kitchen and I made Lambo his cake to take home.

After that he headed off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Just Married!

Normal P.O.V

"Litsen up magots! Today is dodge ball! Anyone ganging up on one student and not acutually playing the game right goes into detention...with me and Reborn! Questions?!" Colonello asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto merely scowled, watching him.

We began playing and after awhile it was time to go to Reborn's class. Reborn watched closely as worked as a teacher. Yamamoto would sneak in small gropes and touches when most normal teachers weren't looking but...

"Detention, Yamamoto! You know sexual assualt is illeagl and I could call the cops on you for what you're doing as well as all the Varia to protect him." Reborn said. Yamamoto sighed. Squalo had taught him for 2 and a half years but apparently Squalo was the one person

Yamamoto feared. "Fine. I'll leave him alone. By the way, why did you replace us?" he asked.

Reborn frowned. "Does Tsuna see you as gaurdians or someone to fear? He needs people who he feels safe around." Reborn said.

-Later-

Reborn P.O.V

I knocked on Hibari's door. Hibari wasn't like Gokudera or Yamamoto. He was quite and kept to himself but the role of cloud gaurdian changed so I asked him if he was ok with giving it to Irie. "The tital suites the kid. What will I be then?" he asked. "You'll have Ryoji's gaurdian roll. You're protective and look after

everyone like he used to." I answered. "Sounds fair enough." Hibari said. "Reborn, the herbovoire can come in here if he's being mistreated too badly. Let him know. Ok." Hibari said. I nodded an ok. "Thank you." I said.

After school I drove Tsuna home. I pulled him into my arms seeing how depressed he was and gently held him. He laid crying in my arms. I held him seeing how close we were getting and then slipped something on his fingers. "Tsuna, will you marry me?" I asked. He blushed at those words and nodded. "I...I would be happy to be yours,

Reborn." he said as I held him close. I smiled gently humming gently now holding my fiance in my arms.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

It was after my wedding and at the wedding party. I had been the one in the dress it turned out and Reborn...in the suit. I gazed at my now husband who was talking with some friends from Italy and then came back. "Tsuna, got our honeymoon ready. We're going to Paris." he said smileing. I turned bright red at this as my tutor took my hand.

With this a new chapter to my life started and the darker one ended. I smiled looking at the silver ring binding me and Reborn as husband and wife. Together huh? I love it!

Notes=Final Chapter but I also had to finish this fic. Didn't know if I wanted it longer or shorter or anything. I wanted to do something with it. So here you guys go.


End file.
